Always Second
by jeunediable
Summary: Nathalie Pierce has lived a comfortable life since Katherine was shut in the tomb. Klaus wasn't looking for her and she was no longer forced to live in the shadow of her sister. However, Nathalie is drawn back to Mystic Falls and is thrown into the shadow of another Petrova doppelganger. She was used to coming second, she always had been in everyone's eyes. But not his.
1. Dirty Diana

Another night, another band member.

Their type were easy to lure in. They were easily enthralled by the mystique and allure of any girl in a leather jacket. All I had to do was sit at the bar, sip on my beer, hold their gaze throughout their set, and I had my meal for the night.

I was currently straddling the lap of the bassist of some local band in their makeshift tour bus. My shirt was long gone, as was his own. He had his hands tangled in my hair, making a mess of the curls I had worked hard to achieve earlier tonight. I rolled my hips against his groin, earning a groan from him and a smirk from myself.

"Stop teasing. You're killing me darling."

"Not yet, I'm not."

Usually, I was long gone by now. I would drag some poor shmuck to a back alley, kiss him for a few minutes for show, and then go for the vein. But not tonight. Tonight, I was hungry for more than just blood. I was hungry for love.

I pressed my lips to his throat, taking in his scent. I resisted the animal instinct in me that screamed to rip out his throat for just a little longer. I planted wet kisses from his chest down to his waist. Before I could go any further, he flipped us over and took control. He kissed each side of my hip bone while sliding down my pants. He propped himself up on his right elbow so his face could hover over my own. Before his lips could meet mine however, we were interrupted by a slight buzzing noise.

I stared at my jeans, which were now crumpled up on the floor of the makeshift tour bus. I could see the bright light from my phone that stuck out slightly from my back pocket. A part of me knew I should get it, but the other part was still determined to get my blood and love.

I pulled him down so that our lips could connect. This kiss continued as each article of clothing was peeled from our body in a rush of passion. When the last of our clothing, his boxers, were gone, we were once again interrupted by a buzzing noise.

"Ignore it" I mumbled against his lips, unsure if I was speaking to him or myself.

The buzzing and the hunger were putting me on edge. He had moved to my lower regions and my arousal level was at its max. I was unable to contain my emotions and instincts. I could feel my face phasing and my fangs pushing out from the gums. When I had let out my last moan, he kissed his way up my body just as he had done going down.

"Darling?" He looked at me confusedly as he saw the state I was in.

I replied with a hiss as I buried my face into his neck, only this time there were no kisses. This time there was no love. There was only hunger.

Just as I was finishing, the buzzing started up again. I rolled my head back and threw the nameless bassist to the side.

I slid on my panties and pressed the phone to my ear.

"What?" I barked into the phone. I was not too keen on satisfying my hunger earlier than expected.

"Nathalie? It's Bree."

The second I hung up the phone, I cleaned off myself and the bassist, compelling him to forget the last bit of our night together. Then, I was off.

I drove through the night down the I-65, from Illinois, all the way to Georgia. The faster I got there, the better.

I was on a mission. A mission to foil the plan of a certain brooding love sick puppy.

Who the hell does Damon Salvatore think he is?

I pulled up to a small bar at dusk. The sign hanging on the front read "Bree's Bar". _Original,_ I thought.

I could hear a slight commotion in the background, but brushed it off, figuring it was just a normal bar fight. That is until I heard a voice. Her voice.

"Damon!" She yelled out.

I ran to the direction of the noise and watched the situation unfold in front of me. I recognized Damon, Lee, and the girl. She looked just like her, down to the last detail. But it can't be her. It wasn't her.

The doppelgänger lived. It took centuries for another one to appear. While on the run, Katherine and I searched for another one, hoping that somehow, somewhere, one would pop up and we could guarantee our safety. It's not until Katherine's entombment did I realize the idiocy of it all. This could be dangerous for quite literally everyone. She was the key to Klaus' power and once he got wind of her no one would be safe, not even us.

I probably could've stopped Lee's tyranny, but a voice inside my head told me Damon deserved it. When Lee told the girl that Damon had killed his girlfriend, I knew that voice was right. Damon killed Lexie. My heart fell, but I quickly regained my composure. She wasn't the first friend I had lost, and she was not going to be the last.

I watched as Lee ran off after being talked down by the girl. She accompanied Damon back to the car, but instead of driving off, he left her there and re-entered the bar.

I knew I had to make an appearance now or I would lose another friend to Damon. However, the second Bree started spitting out information about the tomb, I lost interest in her safety. She called me here to prevent Damon from opening the tomb, yet here she was basically handing him the key. The world could survive with one less witch.

Before Damon could exit the bar, I made my entrance, locking the door behind me.

"Well that's a shame about poor Bree. I can't say she didn't deserve it though."

"Who the hell didn't she call?" Damon exclaimed, throwing his leather jacket back on the chair.

"Dearest Damon, is that any way to greet an old friend?" My tone was sad, but I had a teasing smile on my face.

"What are you doing here, Nathalie?" He asked.

"What am I doing here?" I mimicked, the smile quickly fading from my face. "Unlike some people, Bree actually had the decency to call me about this tomb business. If anyone even thinks of opening it and letting that bitch out, they have to get through me first." I growled.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you would be happy with the surprise of seeing _that bitch,_ as you so nicely put it. She is your sister, after all."

"Exactly, she's _my_ sister! I make the decisions concerning her, not some army brat who spent, what? Like a month with her? Get over her, Damon. I mean, God, do you know how pathetic you look running after that double of hers?"

"Actually, if you must know, Elena is dating our little Stefan. I'm not running after her, she just tagged along for the ride."

"So you lost another girl to your brother? Can't imagine how that would feel." I replied with a sneer.

Damon advanced towards me as he spoke "Can't you though? As I recall in 1864, you were pining for me weren't you" he tilted his head to the side, waiting for my response.

That was a sore spot for me. Katherine had only wanted Stefan, but as soon as she knew I wanted Damon, she pursued him as well. What hurt the most is that it wasn't the first time she had done that. I had a habit of coming second to my sister.

I lunged for Damon, grabbing his collar and pushing him against the bar. "I was a fool back then as you are now if you think you're going to open that tomb" I snarled.

Damon struggled to speak with my hand around his neck "Please... I love her."

I released Damon, feeling only pity for him. Katherine was incapable of loving anyone but herself.

"I'll make a deal with you, Damon. I'll help you open the tomb, but you have to agree to let go of Katherine. Give up on this notion of happily ever after, it's not going to happen."

"Is this your way of getting me to be with you? You need only ask, Nathalie" Damon joked.

"Please, that was only puppy love I felt for you. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to handle me, Darling" I smirked. "I'm not kidding though Damon, I will help you get her out but you need to let go. Once that tomb is open, Katherine and I are gone. If you so much as pursue us I will kill everyone you care about including that doppelgänger"

Threats were not my go to but this was necessary. Katherine was not the kindest, but she was still my sister. Though we were always on the run, it was nice having someone by my side. If we were to open the tomb, we would need to get back into hiding right away and it wouldn't work with Damon trailing behind us.

"Deal." Damon agreed, though I was shocked. I thought he would put up and least some sort of a fight. "I just want what's best for her, Nathalie."

Damon and I shook on it.

"So, Mystic Falls, how is it now?" I asked, lightening the mood.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Damon smirked

 _ **A/N: Hello! This is a somewhat re-write of a story I had started back when I was 13. My writing was shit then and it probably still is now lol but I had to get this idea out of my head cause it's been developing for idk how long**_

 _ **I will try to update as often as I can over the next month, but after that it may dwindle down cause I start school again, so just a heads up**_

 _ **The timeline for this story may be a little off than the tv show, just so that it's easier to incorporate Nathalie's story. But, if I've got any major facts of the show wrong, feel free to let me know please as I try to stay on top of it and have the wiki pages open when I'm writing but I may miss stuff sometimes lol**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the story!**_

 _ **P.S I listened to The Weeknd's cover of Dirty Diana while writing this.**_


	2. Blue Eyes

Damon and I drove back to Mystic Falls in separate cars. He didn't think it was time for me to meet Elena just yet, so he decided to keep our reunion a secret for a little while longer. I took the time I had left to myself to ponder on the thought of Katherine returning.

Did I want her to come back? Was it safe for her? Was it safe for _me_? There was a time after her capture where I searched for a way to break the spell, but that was until I realized I was free. I was free from Klaus' chase and free from Katherine's claws that she dug so deep into me. Katherine had a way of manipulating people, even her own flesh and blood. As far as I was concerned, she too was safe from Klaus as long as she stayed locked up in that tomb. We could both live happily ever after. Well, _almost_.

Before long, we had arrived back in Mystic Falls. I parked a ways off from the Salvatore boarding house, awaiting Elena's departure to make my entrance. I stared at my belongings in the backseat of my old yellow beetle. 500 years on this earth and all I have to show for it was 1 lousy suitcase and a rundown car. When you spend most of your life on the run, you learn to pack light.

My phone buzzed with a text from Damon indicating that the coast was clear. I pulled up in front of the boarding house and parked right outside the garage. I got out and looked at the unfamiliar setting. Last time I was here, Katherine and I stayed at the Salvatore Estate. I wasn't sure if the boarding house had even been built yet.

I went to grab my bags, but Damon beat me to it. He showed me to my room, serving as a tour guide for the rest of the house as we passed by the numerous rooms. The place was _huge,_ to say the least. The walls were lined with books, many first editions I may note, as well as beautiful, _expensive_ paintings. Subtlety was not the Salvatore way, apparently.

Damon deposited my bag beside the bed and went to leave, but quickly turned back, "The liquor cabinet is free for all, so make yourself at home" He paused. "Except the bourbon, that's mine."

"Got it captain. See you in the morning." I nodded at him.

"Goodnight Nathalie."

I plopped myself in the bed. A bed that I could call my own, even if just for a short while. This was a whole new experience for me and I could definitely get used to it.

I woke up abruptly to a banging noise. My instincts kicked in and I rushed around the room grabbing all my stuff, in order to make a quick getaway. That is until I realized where I was. I instantly relaxed, figuring it was just Stefan or Damon downstairs. Even after I stopped running from Klaus, the paranoia still stuck with me. I may be free from Klaus, but I wasn't really _free_ from Klaus. That guy could hold a grudge like no other. I aided and abetted in hiding his precious doppelganger and he would not take that lightly.

I could hear the two brothers bickering about the tomb and decided now would be the best time to make my presence known to Stefan.

"Don't you have school?" Damon shot back at Stefan, raising his eyebrows.

Stefan turned to leave but instead came face to face with me.

"He roped you into this too?" "You're in high school?" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm already late, I'll deal with you when I get home" Stefan sighed, pushing passed me.

"Since when did he become so grumpy?" I pouted, thinking of the _old_ Stefan.

The Stefan that I knew always had a smile on his face. Now he was replaced with a brooding, angst filled Stefan. I can't blame him for that, a lot has happened since I last saw him. I never really bothered to check in with either of the Salvatore's once I fled from Mystic Falls. I had run into Damon on a few occasions, but had never seen Stefan again. Although I did _hear_ of him. Whispers floated around the vampire community about the Ripper of Monterrey. He was infamous.

"Forget him. Let's go have some fun." Damon walked out, not waiting for a response.

What fun was there to have in such a small town?

Damon and I walked into the Mystic Bar & Grill after a long day of wandering around, watching the locals. I'll have to educate Damon on the meaning of fun later.

The Grill was surprisingly busy for a weekday. I scanned the room, my eyes quickly landing on a cute blonde by the bar. He would make for a delicious meal. I strolled over, leaving Damon behind to see to his business with the town witch. I didn't question whatever it was he had in mind to do to her.

I sat a seat away from the blonde and listened in to his conversation with the bartender, looking for an in.

"Well we all can't be football gods." The blonde joked.

"Would the supposed football god mind getting me whatever you have on tap" I said, jumping in.

"Don't you think it's a little early to start drinking, sweetheart?" The bartender questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you worked here to serve the needs of customers. I'm a customer, and my current need is a beer, so serve." I smiled sweetly.

"One beer, coming right up" The bartender sighed, sliding it down to me.

I moved to the seat directly beside the boy, resting my head on my hand smiling up at him. He looked at me and shook his head, laughing.

"That was a bit abrupt, don't you think?"

"Baby, you've got blue eyes, like a deep blue sea on a blue blue day" I said, ignoring his comment.

"You listen to Elton John?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with interest.

"Not really, that's one of the few songs I actually know of his if I'm being honest." I shrugged it off. "So what's a guy like you doing in a place like... this?" I pulled a face, looking around at the bar. The Mystic Grill just screamed small town with its interior decorating and patrons.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm pretty sure I know everyone in this town and yet I don't know you." The boy noted.

"You're very perceptive. I'm just passing through town, actually. I'm on my way to meet my sister, she's been gone for a few years" _Try 100 years,_ I thought. I was growing tired of the small talk already. I could see the veins in his neck pulsing and it was putting me on an edge.

"Absentee family is something I specialize in" He said.

My response was put to a halt when I felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned my head to see some tall, lanky stranger sneering at me. He had a trucker's hat on with a red plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off. _God, everyone in this town just keeps checking the stereotype boxes._ This guy screamed sleazy, and if there weren't so many witnesses I would snap his neck in an instant.

"What are you drinking, darling? It's on me." He smiled a toothy grin and I couldn't help but pull my face at his front chipped tooth.

"Nothing I can't afford to buy for myself, thanks" I turned away from the man.

"Come on girl, let's say you and I have a little fun." There's that word again; fun. There was nothing fun about any of this.

Once again, my response was halted when the blue eyed boy stood up in front of me. "Listen man, she said she's not interested, so just back off."

I was taken aback by that. He didn't even know me, but he was willing to defend me? Looks like the football player didn't check the douche bag stereotype, but rather the sweet heart throb. I'm going to need to find another meal for the night, I owed him that at the least.

Recognition passed through the sleazy strangers face before he put his hands up and backed away from the bar.

"Looks like you have some sort of pull in this town, blue eyes."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by another. "Well that was a bust," Damon said, sliding into the chair next to mine. He beckoned the bartender over and ordered his usual. The boy tensed at the sight of Damon. He got up from the bar stool and handed his papers to the bartender, who reassured him about the pending job. "I should probably get going..." He trailed off.

"Nathalie" I answered his unspoken question.

"Nathalie, I'm Matt. I'll see you around." He beamed, his dimples becoming very prominent. I simply smiled back in response.

I watched Matt leave, wishing he would stay for just a moment more. Once he was gone, I turned to the sulking vampire beside me. Pouting my lips, I asked "What? Did she say no to the prom?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm surprised Donovan didn't ask you to this stupid 50s dance. It's all anyone in this place seems to want to talk about."

"50s dance you say? Interesting."

I began to think of all the different outfits I could wear, feeling nostalgic for the times. I left the grill with a smile on my face.

"You're not going" Stefan said, crossing his arms.

I downed the rest of the blood bag Damon gave us upon our return to the boarding house. "Aw but Pa, everyone in the whole county's going to the big dance." Only Damon seemed to find my joke funny, as he let out a grunt, which sounded very similar to a laugh. "Come on Stefan, you're not seriously going to ban me from a high school dance."

I knew I sounded whiny, but this whole situation had me dumbfounded. I couldn't remember the last time someone told me what to do, let alone me obeying it.

"You haven't even met Elena yet, it's not safe" Stefan tried to explain.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Attack her?"

 _Or run to tell Klaus about her once I find out she's the real deal and get back in his good graces._ No, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to put someone else through what my sister and I had to go through. Spending years on the run, living in constant paranoia, and being unable to trust anyone because of not knowing where their true loyalties lie.

I did come across one person I could trust apart from Katherine. He's been gone for a while now, though.

"That's not what I meant. She's just been a little on edge when it comes to vampires. Especially since she's gotten herself a new stalker vampire. Someone's been following her since you guys came back from Georgia." Stefan sounded exasperated.

"Stefan?" We all turned to the small voice coming from the entry way of the boarding house.

My eyes widened once again at the girl in front of me. I'm not sure I could get used to looking at her and not referring to her as Katherine.

I flashed over to Elena. "You came in at a great time, Elena. I'm Nathalie, Katherine's sister. I'll be at the dance tomorrow night to protect you from your so called stalker." I turned towards the two brothers. "There, problem solved. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm a _little_ tipsy so, I'm going to bed. Goodnight" I wiggled my fingers goodbye and left without a response from the three.

"What just happened?" I heard Elena ask from behind me.

I walked inside _Tina's Tiny Thrift Store_ and instantly felt claustrophobic. _Tiny is right,_ I thought. There was no organization to this place whatsoever. It was cluttered with clothes from as early as the 1910s as far as I could tell. Although, there could be clothes from the prehistoric ages hiding under all this garbage. Well, it wasn't garbage per se, it just looked like it.

It reminded me of this Disney movie I watched back in some cheap motel in Nevada when nothing else was on. The scene involved a teen witch who wound up in a place where everything goes when it gets lost. _Tina's Tiny Thrift Store_ was that place. Anyways, the movie and its depiction of witches was absurd.

"Is there anything I can help you find, dear?" I heard a voice ask. I couldn't tell where it came from until a lady emerged from behind a pile of clothes. She was a frail old thing and looked as if she stepped off the set of _The Golden Girls._

"Tina, I'm presuming?" She smiled at me and nodded her head furiously. "Yeah, I'm looking for something to wear for the -"

"The 50s dance! Oh I have just the thing for you sweetheart follow me."

Tina scurried off to one of the many racks in the store. We were in the midst of a chaordic organization that only she seemed to know. She whistled to the tune of _Fly Me to the Moon_ as she flew through the rows of dresses. Finally, she came upon a black dress with a high neckline.

"It's nice, but I'm looking for something less Hepburn, more Taylor if you know what I mean."

Without a word, Tina ran back upstairs, leaving me alone. I rummaged through some of the piles, to no avail. There were mounds of frills, pieces with stains and smells, and endless amount of extra large sized clothes. Just as I was about to give up and head out, I heard little footsteps coming back down the stairs. Tina walked back up to me with a box in hand.

"Now, I never had any daughters or granddaughters. I was cursed with boys, God bless them all. So I've been saving this dress for someone special to come along and take it." Tina passed me the box. "My mother nearly had a heart attack when I left the house in this. Now go on and try it over there" She motioned to a small corner in the store, hidden by a curtain for privacy.

I got behind the curtain before opening the box. The dress was a stunning green with a sweetheart neckline and definitely short enough to give _any_ mother a heart attack. I had one just like it back in the day. Obviously, the packing light dilemma prevented me from keeping it. I tried the dress on, and, like magic, it fit like a glove.

I exited from behind the curtain to show Tina. She gasped and ran to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh dear it's like looking in a mirror. You look stunning." I thanked her and turned back to the dressing room. "By the way, that boy you're pining over, you'll be with him soon." I looked back at her in shock, wondering how she knew about Matt. "Oh I saw him in your head when I grabbed on to your arm. He's a looker, that one. Hold on to him or I might just snatch him up."

I didn't answer her. I simply turned back to the dressing room and changed quickly back into my clothes. She must be a witch or a seer of some sort. Either way, I wasn't keen on sticking around.

I went back to the counter where Tina was waiting for me. "How much do I owe you?"

"That ones on me, dear. And don't worry, your secrets, _all of them,_ are safe with me."

I nodded, leaving the store confused.

"Didn't you _just_ make fun of me for going to high school?" Stefan asked surprisingly.

"Yes, and I still think it's the stupidest thing you've ever done. But, I've never had a proper education so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Plus, I'm getting bored staying in this house day after day." I explained myself.

"Did they even have high school back in your day?" Damon asked. I whipped a book at his head and he quickly dodged it

I didn't really need their permission to go to school, but if I was living with them, we needed to get our stories straight. Even if that meant that Damon had to be my... guardian.

Going to high school had to be the craziest thing I've ever done. The way others describe it, it might as well be hell incarnate. However, I wasn't sure how long I would be in this town, and this house really was boring. There's only so much I can read and drink before I grow sick of it, and those are two past times I don't want to grow tired of.

"Fine" Stefan agreed. "But only on one condition. No feeding on humans. Blood bags only. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, little Salvatore."

I made my way to the high school the next day. As luck would have it, I spotted Matt across the way. He was painting a banner with some girl. She was pretty; that small town type of pretty that no one could rival. I felt a pang in my stomach. Jealousy. I haven't felt this in a while and I'm not very keen on it.

I approached the two as they playfully fought, feeling as if I were intruding on an intimate moment. Matt looked up from the banner and locked eyes with me. A cheesy smile spread across his face causing me to blush. I haven't done this in a while either, nor was I keen on it. I felt like a love struck school girl and the thought sickened me. _Pull yourself together, Nat._

"Nathalie, hey! What are you doing here?" Matt asked, still beaming.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night. I probably could've handled the situation myself, but it was kind of you nonetheless." I said genuinely.

"Ah, no worries. That guy was a creep." Matt said, rubbing the back of his head.

We looked away from each other, not sure how to continue the conversation.

The blonde girl broke the awkward tension first. She stuck her hand out to me, introducing herself as Caroline Forbes. She must be the sheriff's daughter. Stefan and Damon gave me a run down of all the people to avoid, the sheriff being one of them.

"I hate to be rude and leave so abruptly, but I have to hand in these papers. Can one of you direct me to the office?" I asked, hoping Matt would take the bait.

"I can finish the banner, you go ahead, Matt." Caroline offered. I sent a grateful smile before following behind Matt.

As soon as we walked through the double doors, the atmosphere engulfed me. For as long as I've been around, I've never been to high school. I've learned a lot from Monks and Monarchs, but never behind a desk with pen and paper in hand. Cliques were easily spotted; the nerds, the jocks, the stoners. It was just like the movies. From Matt's conversation last night, I could only assume he was part of the jocks.

We walked in silence as I took in my surroundings. Matt held the office door open for me. I made a bee line towards the secretary's desk. She talked a mile a minute about all the catching up I had to do. I nodded occasionally so she would think I was listening. I could already tell I was going to become easily bored in this place. My mind wandered back to Matt and Caroline. I wonder if they're going to the dance together.

I took my schedule from the secretary and left, not even saying a thank you. Matt once again opened the door for me as we made our way back out. He asked to see my schedule.

"We have history together. Mr. Saltzman is great, you'll love him."

"Are you going to this stupid 50s dance tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. Before he could answer I continued, "Who am I kidding of course you're going. I'm sure you asked Caroline, I mean you guys look like a really cute couple. Very picturesque."

"I'm not going with Caroline." I perked up at this. "Im not going at all actually." My face fell again. All I could say was oh. "I have to work tomorrow. I got that job at the Mystic Grill."

I congratulated him and said my goodbyes, too embarrassed to continue a conversation. I can't believe the way I've been acting around him, this wasn't me. I turned back when I heard him call my name.

"Caroline and I aren't dating, by the way" he said, with a knowing smirk.

I nodded, hiding my smile until I was alone in my car.  
-

 _ **A/N hello again. Sorry for the long break but it seems every time I try to write this it turns into some cheesy typical fanfic and I end up giving up lol anyways I was gonna make this longer but figured I owed you guys something so hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Also as I've previously said this story is gonna divert from canon to fit in Nathalie's story so for obvious reasons Caroline and Matt aren't together**_


End file.
